Yo se que no es feliz
by annalau05
Summary: Me encantaba disfrutar de su compañía aunque tuviera que verla solo en clases al ser mi profesora de Literatura y encima de todo pertenecerle a alguien más. Solo tenía un deseo… ser yo el encargado de velar sus sueños y protegerla de todo lo que la quiera lastimar.
1. Chapter 1

***Yo sé que no es feliz***

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ _Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste_

**Sumary: Me encantaba disfrutar de su compañía aunque tuviera que verla solo en clases al ser mi profesora de Literatura y encima de todo pertenecerle a alguien más, solo tenía un deseo… ser yo el encargado de velar sus sueños y protegerla de todo lo que la quiera lastimar.**

Estaba ansioso en mi asiento como siempre que me toca clase con ella, parecía un adolescente hormonado aunque si somos honestos no hace mucho que abandone esa etapa, estaba por acabar la cerrera en medicina, la medicina era mi vida y mi pasión hasta que ella llego a mi vida.

La mujer mas hermosa que existe con esa cabellera castaña rojiza, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos color chocolate, sus sonrosados labios y esas kilométricas piernas que exhibía cuando usaba falda rematando con esos tacones de infarto que me encantaría tener clavados en mis nalgas; y ahí voy otra vez con mis fantasías y todas son con ella.

Muchos dirán que es solo una mera atracción física pero yo se que esto va mas allá del placer carnal, estoy seguro de que amo a mi profesora de Literatura, la cual por cierto conocí por error, el mejor error de mi vida, yo me había apuntado para la clase de genética humana como materia optativa, pero por equivocación de la secretaria que ese día tenia un fuerte resfriado me anoto en la clase de literatura, y después ya no se pudo hacer nada ya que la clase que quería se había saturado y no me quedo mas remedio que tomar la clase si no quería retrasarme.

Desde que la conocí las demás chicas dejaron de interesarme, solo tengo ojos para ella y eso que yo era conocido por ser todo un Don Juan y como no iba a obtener chicas con facilidad con mi casi metro ochenta, con un buen perfil, tez blanca, ojos verdes como los de mi madre, un cabello de un tono cobrizo que no puedo domar con nada, además de unos dedos de pianista largos y delgados que pueden hacer maravillas y no solo con el piano.

- Buenos días – dijo la dueña de mis mas locos desvaríos.

A lo que todos los presentes dijeron un bajo buenos días y se concentraron en la clase que comenzó a dictar, por un momento yo también comencé a poner atención pero el movimiento de sus labios me distrajo de lo que decía y me perdí mas de la mitad de la clase, pero no me importo porque la tenia delante mío, además estaba mas cerca mi momento de acercarme a ella para hablar como todas las tardes después de clase.

Ya en algunas ocasiones había logrado que aceptara ir a tomar un café conmigo dentro de la cafetería del campus y siempre manteniendo sus distancias ya que sabia que le preocupaba que la vieran saliendo con uno de sus alumnos, además de que todo el mundo sabia que ella ya tenia dueño, estaba casada y su marido se había encargado de hacerse notar en mas de una ocasión cuando venia por ella y daba muestras excesivas para mi gusto de cariño que sabia que a ella le incomodaban también, pero nunca decía nada, simplemente le dedicaba una dulce mirada y entraban juntos a su vehículo para partir a su casa.

Vivía muy cerca de la universidad, eso lo sabia porque en alguna ocasión la curiosidad pudo mas que yo y la seguí hasta su casa, se que suena un poco obsesivo, pero no lo puede evitar, ella me incita de una y mil maneras a que este a su lado, aunque ella no sea conciente de la atracción que me genera su cercanía y cuanto es que la disfruto.

- Disculpe profesora puedo robarle unos cuantos minutos? – le pregunte una vez que la clase termino y el aula estaba casi vacía.

- Edward, dime ¿Que paso? – me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantaban, eran tiernas y sexis al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, que le parece si la invito a que tomemos un café en la cafetería y platicamos mas a gusto – le ofrecí desesperado por tener mas tiempo con ella.

- Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no tengo tiempo, Jake esta por llegar por mi y no quisiera que existiera ningún mal entendido, además ya habíamos hablado y debemos de mantener la relación profesor – alumno, entiéndelo Edward – me dijo suplicante cuando intente tomar su mano.

Es que no entendía que la necesitaba y yo notaba en su mirada lo que le dolía apartarme de ella, no son alucinaciones mías, se que algo siente por mi de eso estoy seguro, pero es que no lo quiere admitir y eso me mata, al principio cuando fueron las primeras clases mi primer acercamiento personal para con ella fue cuando le explique mi situación de ser alumno de medicina y que literalmente estaba perdido en su clase, por lo que se mostro muy accesible y comprensiva en cuanto a algunos trabajos principalmente cuando estos eran en equipo dado mi escaso tiempo libre, pero siempre hacia lo que fuera para poder cumplir con su asignatura.

Nos pasábamos momentos agradables platicando de diversas cosas, descubriendo que teníamos gustos en común, en cuanto a comidas, la música clásica, de hecho es la única además de mi familia que saben que se tocar el piano, aunque hace ya un tiempo que lo había dejado, le conté sobre mis sueños de ser un gran medico para poder seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y los deseos de poder tener una familia, como la mía, con el tiempo todo lo que quería era estar con ella y formar mi familia con ella, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de mis intenciones y comenzó a alejarme, ponía mil y un pretextos para no estar a solas con ella.

Ya ni siquiera permitía que le llamara por su nombre… Bella ahora solo era profesora Swan, añoro el tiempo que pasábamos juntos cuando podíamos platicar sin ningún momento incomodo, cuando me contaba cosas de su vida, como que fue hija de una matrimonio que no funciono gracias a la infidelidad de a su madre, quien ahora estaba casada con el que entonces figurara como su amante, los torpes cuidados de su padre cuando era su responsabilidad y mas aun cuando decidió mudarse con el, de que siempre pasaba las tardes sola, leyendo donde se perdía en mundos nuevos y maravillosos naciendo así su amor por la lectura y la elección de su carrera.

Me platico también de cuado conoció a su ahora marido Jacob Black, hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, un buen hombre según palabras de la propia Bella y lo cual sinceramente yo comenzaba a dudar, dado que el constantemente acosaba a su esposa, que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra más aun aquí en el campus, siempre venia por ella y la venia a dejar por las mañanas.

- Por favor, te prometo que no hare nada, solo quiero que platiquemos un poco – le roge, y vi la duda en mirada, sabia que la podía convencer, pero desconocía porque no me daba una oportunidad.

- Solo un café – me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos y yo sonreí en respuesta había aceptado, estaba tan feliz, llegamos a la cafetería y pedí un par de capuchinos de caramelo su favorito al menos de lo que nos ofrecía la cafetería y un par de muffins de chocolate que se veían deliciosos – muchas gracias Edward – me dijo regalándome otra de sus sonrisas que me robaban el aliento.

- No tiene nada que agradecer profesora, simplemente es un placer para mi – le dije mientras nos acomodábamos en la mesa de la cafetería una de las mas alejadas ya que no queríamos que la gente comenzara a rumorar y no es que a mi me importara, es mas si por mi fuera que el mundo se enterara de que Bella es la mujer que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, pero no decía nada, todo por protegerla a ella.

Ya que sabia que no era una mujer libre a demás de que se preocupaba de lo que se pudiera decir si la vieran salir con uno de sus alumnos y si a eso le sumamos que siempre me dice que ella es demasiado mayor para mi, que debería de buscarme a una buena señorita de mi edad que se encargue de hacerme feliz, pero es que ella no entendía que no necesitaba a nadie, que solamente ella podría hacerme feliz.

Además la diferencia de edad no era mucha, es mas estaba casi seguro que no se notaba pero ella se encargaba de recordármelo a cada oportunidad que tenia, yo sabia que la edad era solo un numero y que lo demás no importaba, mi madre es casi diez años mas grande que mi padre y aun así ellos llevan más 30 años de feliz matrimonio sin que la edad les afecte en nada, pero no diría nada mientras ella esta a mi lado.

Pasamos un rato mas hablando enterándome de que fue la clase… un clásico Romeo y Julieta un libro que ya había leído y que era uno de los favoritos de Bella, discutiendo sobre el desenlace que tuvo la desdichada pareja por las diferencias entre las dos familias, demostrando que el amor era mas fuerte que cualquier rivalidad llevándolos a hacer cosas que ante los ojos de los demás estaban prohibidas, como rendirse al amor físico y casarse sin la aprobación de sus padres.

- Edward! Es tardísimo a que hora paso el tiempo – dijo Bella mirando de repente el reloj que tenia en su muñeca, se veía claramente asustada, en sus ojos había un sentimiento que me oprimió el corazón y mi lado protector salio a flote.

- Tranquila, no es tan tarde si gustas te puedo llevar a tu casa para que llegues pronto y no tengas problemas – le dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y me levantaba para llevarla a su casa no me importaba el haberme perdido una clase que estaba ya por la mitad, era feliz a su lado.

- Muchas gracias Edward pero no quiero mas problemas, no te preocupes nos vemos mañana y no se te olvide el ensayo sobre el libro como habíamos acordado – me dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero yo sabia que estaba lejos de estarlo mas bien parecía un corderito que iba al matadero.

- Estas segura de que estas bien, si puedo hacer algo por ti no dudes en pedírmelo – le dije acompañándola al aparcamiento donde ya la espera un Jacob que se veía relajado en apariencia, pero la verdad es que de eso nada, me miraba con ira contenida y a Bella no la miro mucho mejor que a mi, temí por lo que pudiera hacerle.

- Jake cariño, lo siento tanto se me fue el tiempo en una asesoría lo siento tanto, llevas mucho tiempo esperado? – le pregunto Bella acercándose a el, depositando un casto beso en sus labios y a mi se me revolvió el estomago y peor fue con la tomo con brusquedad y profundizo el beso como marcando su territorio.

- No te preocupes, se que tienes trabajo, pero si me hubiera gustado que me avisaras para pasar por ti mas tarde y no sentirte presionada – le dijo en un tono falsamente dulce.

Yo discretamente me aleje, yendo a mi vehículo que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y fui hasta mi casa, ya que afortunadamente vivíamos cerca de la universidad y no tuve la necesidad de dejar a mi familia con quien tan a gusto me sentía.

Me dedique a hacer mi ensayo y estudiar un poco para los exámenes que se acercaban, no es que fuera de esos chicos que se la pasan metidos en los libros, pero realmente me gustaba lo que estudiaba y tenia que ponerme al día con la clase que había perdido, necesitaba mantener mi promedio para no perder mi beca, no es que la necesitara, mis padres podrían pagarla sin dificultad, pero quería ser yo quien la pagara como un merito personal.

Dormí profundamente y agradecido porque era el único lugar en el que Bella y yo estábamos juntos sin importarnos nada, donde me decía que correspondía a mi amor y emprendíamos una vida juntos, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, el día llego y así un día más de clases.

Me encantaba porque además de que teníamos practica de Cirugía neurológica y realmente me planteaba la idea de hacer una especialidad en neurocirugía, me llamaba mucho la atención, después de un par de horas dentro de los quirófanos de la facultad salimos y me tenia que dirigir a mi tan anhelada clase de Literatura que tenia tres veces a la semana y hoy era el ultimo día de la semana así que tenia que sacarle todo el provecho posible para estar cerca de ella.

Entre emocionado como todo adolescente brincando en mi sitio por verla llegar, pero cuando llego se veía triste y evitaba las miradas de todos, saludo secamente y se acomodo en su silla, pidió los trabajos y dijo que adelantaríamos tiempo de lectura con Macbeth ya que estábamos estudiando a Shakespeare, yo estaba muy extrañado, porque además se veía muy maquillada cuando ella normalmente venia al natural, su piel era hermosa y se veía suave no necesitaba cosméticos, de repente hizo un movimiento de su cabeza haciendo que la luz incidiera directamente en su pómulo izquierdo y casi me ahogo cuando vi la mancha violeta que cubría su pómulo y que estaba oculta bajo el maquillaje.

Era apenas visible pero tenia buena visión sin duda, la ira se apodero de mi, que se creía ese maldito bastardo por haberla maltratado de esa manera y el alma se me fue a los pies cuando hizo una mueca de dolor que trato de disimular, ella no se merecía sufrir de esta manera, ella como toda mujer merecía ser amada y respetada, no ultrajada de esa manera.

Cuando la clase por fin llego a su fin la vi suspirar de alivio y tomar rápidamente sus cosas, pero la detuve antes de que las cogiera.

- Espera Bella – la tome del brazo con delicadeza y ella me miro de repente asustada, ese infeliz me las iba a pagar.

- No Edward tengo prisa, suéltame por favor – me suplico con voz débil, y no podía verla así.

- Solo un momento, dime que te paso, te golpeo? – le pregunte esperando confirmar mis miedos, mientras le acariciaba su rostro llevando conmigo un poco de maquillaje.

- No, me caí con esos altísimos tacones que traía ayer, perdí el equilibrio golpeándome en una de las esquinas de la casa y por suerte Jake me detuvo antes de que me estrellara con el suelo – me dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero a mi no me engañaba.

- Por favor Bella, no permitas que te haga esto eres una mujer que merece ser amada no golpeada no lo permitas, puedes contar conmigo no lo dudes, que no estas sola – le dije abrazándola mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se escondía en mi pecho, la sentía tan frágil y rota, pero desgraciadamente si no me decía nada no la podía ayudar.

- Isabella! – gritaron a espaldas nuestras, ella de inmediato se puso rígida y trato de separe de mi pero no la deje, tenia que protegerla de ese malnacido que tenia por marido – y todavía así niegas ser una zorra, que si llego un poco mas tarde te encontraría con el entre tus piernas – dijo Jacob acercándose a Bella y arrebatándomela de los brazos – tu maldito mocoso, deja de estar seduciendo a MI ESPOSA – me dijo con odio.

Yo no me iba a quedar ahí nada más parado viendo como se la llevaba, pero Bella me miraba suplicante y con sus labios solo me dijo "_déjalo por favor"_ y lloraba silenciosamente.

- Cobarde, poco hombre – le dije conteniéndome para no armar un espectáculo ahí, de repente se volteo y me golpeo de lleno en la cara, rompiéndome el labio y tirándome al suelo.

- Ya te dije que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa – me dijo saliendo con Bella que la llevaba del brazo.

Me sentí impotente no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que, no podía ir tras el por miedo a que le hiciera algo a ella antes de que la pudiera ponerla a salvo, solo me quedaba ir a pedir consejo a mis padres y que me ayudaran a darle solución.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, la ****próxima****semana o este mismo fin de semana subiré el segundo y ultimo capitulo. Saben que me gustaría conocer sus opiniones mediante sus rr.**

**Nos leemos en la proxima.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Para mi mala suerte cuando llegue no había nadie en casa, solo me dejaron una nota diciendo que habían salido a cenar y que llegarían tarde, ya me imaginaba yo que se trataba de una de esas escapadas en las que solo estaban ellos dos y para evitar que pudiera yo encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora salían a cenar y posiblemente llegarían hasta el día siguiente, ya tendría que esperar hasta mañana esperando que no le pasara nada, estaba ansioso en la sala de la casa no me concentraba en nada, era como si necesita estar en otro lugar, estaba tan de los nervios que sentía los músculos rígidos de tratar de estar quieto en un solo sitio, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y casi me voy de bruces al brincar del susto, creo que con un labio partido era mas que suficiente, fui hacia la puerta donde se oían golpes llenos de urgencia, abrí la puerta y frente a mi estaba un ángel caído con las alas rotas… Bella se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa con la ropa de esta mañana desgarrada, el labio roto con un pequeño hilo de sangre y moretones que se esparcían por sus brazos, de repente sonó un clic en mi cabeza, la tome entre mis brazos y abrigándola con mi cuerpo la lleve dentro de la casa, mientras se aferraba a mi pecho y lloraba amargamente.

- Lo siento Edward, pero no tenia a donde ir, solo necesito pasar la noche tratare de no darte molestias – me dijo Bella sentada en el sofá abrazándose a si misma.

- No sientas nada, hiciste bien en venir Bella, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo del mundo, no es un secreto que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiero ser yo quien cuide de ti de ahora en adelante, no permitiré que nadie mas vuelva a dañarte – le dije rodeándola con mis brazos, acariciándola con todo el amor que tenia guardado para ella.

- Yo… Edward trate te lo juro que trate de no sentir nada por ti, te lo juro pero es que eres tan… tu, por mi culpa paso lo que paso, tenia que poner mas distancia entre los dos, pero me gustaba mucho disfrutar de tu compañía, el tiempo pierde su significado a tu lado, fui egoísta y te quise para mi, a pesar de saber que no era libre de sentir lo que siento por ti - me dijo llorando sobre mi pecho.

- Tranquila amor ya paso todo, podemos empezar sanando poco a poco para poder disfrutar de nuestro amor – le dije besando el tope de su cabeza.

- Pero, es que no soy libre, aunque no lo queramos aceptar estoy casada – me dijo Bella mirándome con dolor en la mirada.

- Bella tranquila, no vas a estar casada por mucho tiempo más con un ser despreciable que fue capaz de dejarte en ese estado, anda vamos a limpiarte un poco te preparare un baño para que te relajes – le dije poniéndonos de pie, dirigiéndonos a mi habitación buscando todo lo que necesitaba para curarle las heridas, mi sangre hervía por romperle la cara a Jacob, pero tenía que contenerme porque Bella me necesitaba a su lado y no comportándome como un cavernícola; cuando ya estaba todo listo la deje frente a la puerta del baño y baje a prepararle algo de cenar, cuando un golpe del piso de arriba me sobresalto, apague la estufa y subí corriendo a ver qué había pasado – Bella, estas bien que paso? – le pregunte angustiado al escuchar los fuertes sollozos del otro lado de la puerta.

- … - no obtenía respuesta alguna así que decidí entrar, por suerte dejo la puerta abierta y la vi ahí, en medio de la bañera empapada, llorando incontrolablemente mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

- Ya paso, no te va a volver a lastimar te lo prometo – le dije acunándola en mis brazos mientras ambos nos empapábamos, ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza y con ese mismo dolor busco mis labios fundiéndose con ellos en un beso cargado de muchas emociones y yo me deje llevar no era precisamente la manera en la que soñé que sería nuestro primer beso, pero sabía que en este momento ella necesitaba desahogarse y si esta era la manera en la que lo quería hacer yo no me opondría – estas segura de esto cariño, podemos esperar – le dije esperando su respuesta.

- Por favor Edward – me suplico pegándose más a mí, pidiéndome silenciosamente perderse en mí, la saque de la regadera y cargándola la lleve a la cama donde comencé a quitarle la ropa empapada cubriéndola con una toalla para secarla y evitar así que enfermara mientras le daba besos desesperados y cargados de deseo, ella con sus manos temblorosas me ayudo a despojarme de mi ropa, pero como era mezclilla y estaba empapada costo un poco y la tuve que ayudar, una vez que estuvimos desnudos uno frente al otro tomo mi miembro que se erguía entre mis piernas acariciándolo con sus pequeñas manos, dejándome de repente en blanco, solo fui consciente de que se encargo de dirigir mi miembro a su entrada con desesperación para después ella sola empalarse soltando un gemido de placer reflejo del mío y comenzamos a movernos de manera rítmica aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de mis embestidas, disfrutando de sus gemidos en mi oído y sus uñas pasando una y otra vez por mi espalda produciendo descargas de placer, la recosté sobre la cama yo encima de ella disfrutando de su cuerpo mientras ella se dejaba ir y de sus labios escapaban gemidos de placer, mezclados con lágrimas, no sé cómo le hizo pero sin salir de ella me tumbo sobre la cama de nuevo y comenzó a cabalgarme desenfrenadamente perdiendo el control de mi mismo, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que eso la estaba lastimando y con todo mi autocontrol coloque mis manos en sus caderas para poder marcar un ritmo más suave de nuestros movimientos disfrutando sin dolor de por medio.

- Bella, te amo nunca lo dudes – le dije antes de besar hambrientamente sus labios y sentir como me derramaba en ella momentos después de sentir su propio orgasmo – descansa pequeña, todo va a estar bien – le dije una vez salí de ella y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios antes de irla cubriendo, tocando suavemente sus brazos y rostro demostrándole todo el amor que tenía solo para ella, pero me paralice al escucharla soltar un gemido de dolor mientras posaba mis manos en su espalda y con suavidad la gire y el color huyo de mi rostro al ver las marcas de los diferentes golpes que ella tenía en su espalda y lo peor fue darme cuenta de que algunos ya estaban amarillentos indicativos de que eran golpes antiguos – desde hace cuanto? – le pregunte dibujando con mis manos las formas de sus cardenales.

- La primera vez hace poco más de una semana, cuando nos vio salir de la cafetería, cuando me devolviste el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas – me dijo en un susurro.

- Lo siento Bella me siento tan culpable, porque aunque sé que yo no te puse una mano encima fue por mi culpa – le dije dándome cuenta de que yo tenía parte de culpa.

- No sientas nada, porque ahora ya podremos estar juntos sin que nada nos separe, sé que me falto el valor de dejarlo después del primer golpe, pero es que tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero esta tarde me sentí tan protegida entre tus brazos que me dije no mas – me dijo aferrándose a mi pecho como si fuera un salvavidas y la verdad es que de cierta manera lo era, porque esa bestia la pudo haber matado y nada más de imaginármelo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y un dolor me atravesó, no eso no podía pasar ya vería yo la manera de que ella estuviera libre, en estos momentos yo estaba feliz a su lado y pensar que muchas mujeres mas viven en la misma condición que mi Bella y por más tiempo y que no tienen como salir de ese círculo vicioso.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte con mi propia vida – le dije besando castamente sus labios – quieres algo de comer? – le pregunte curioso jugando con sus manos.

- Sabes cocinar? – me pregunto mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

- Por supuesto que no, pero existe la comida congelada para microondas – le conteste sinceramente, ya que lo único que sabía hacer eran huevos.

- Está bien me encantaría probar – me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios, bajamos juntos a la cocina y mientras sacaba un paquete de macarrones con queso para microondas, Bella preparo una infusión, me supongo que nos haría bien para poder descansar un poco.

- Espero que te gusten – le dije poniendo un plato delante suyo y otro delante mío, la verdad es que no sabía cuánto apetito tenía hasta que di el primer bocado y un gemido de placer escapo de mis labios y vi como Bella me veía fijamente a los labios mientras se mordía el suyo – están delicioso y no sabía que tanta hambre – me excuse con ella, por haber emitido tal sonido.

- Tú también eres delicioso – me dijo sonrojándose mientras tomaba su tenedor y se lo llevaba a los labios.

- Nada va a volver a pasarte, te lo juro Bella – le dije dejando mi comida de lado y tomando su mano – mañana por la mañana iremos a levantar una acta, para que se comience a tramitar tu divorcio y le pongan una orden de restricción a Jacob – le dije besando su mano.

- Tengo miedo de que te pueda hacer algo, yo… no debí de haber venido, pero me siento protegida a tu lado – me dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano para después soltarla dejándome un sentimiento de vacío.

- No es cierto Bella, venir aquí fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, me quieres contar que fue lo que paso esta tarde? – le dije volviendo a tomar su mano levantándome de la mesa guiándola al sofá de la sala y así poder abrazarla.

- Yo, bueno viste que salimos juntos, me llevo hasta el auto y antes de entrar me beso de una manera ruda que me hizo daño, pero no dije nada, pero una vez llegando a casa metió el auto a la cochera y me bajo del auto jalándome del brazo y me aventó en la sala para después gritarme muchas cosas, como que era un zorra, una cualquiera que a cualquier tipo le abría la piernas, que era igual o peor que mi madre, que sin vergüenza alguna andaba con mi amante exhibiéndome por todos lados, humillándolo y cosas por el estilo… trate de explicarle que no había nada entre nosotros que lo único que paso es que estabas preocupado por el golpe que tenía en la mejilla y eso lo enojo más… - Bella ahogo un sollozo y se abrazó más a mí – me dijo que me iba a enseñar a no andar abriendo la bocota que lo que necesitaba era una buena lección que no olvidaría jamás, que necesitaba tener mano dura conmigo y no ser tan blandito como mi padre que se humillo por el amor de mi madre – en ese momento su llanto era incontrolable, no podía verla sufrir así de esa manera.

- Shh, no me digas más, eso te está lastimando – le dije besando el tope de su cabeza mientras la acomodaba en mi regazo y la cunaba entre mis brazos como una pequeña.

- No Edward, necesito continuar, necesito sacar esto que está dentro de mí y me está matando, porque me dolió mas que sus golpes, me dolió que me dijera eso de mis padres, yo sé que Renne se equivocó e hizo mal en seguir a lado de Charly sabiendo que no lo amaba, pero trato de ser feliz al lado de Phil un hombre que la ama con locura, me dolió mucho ver a mi padre destrozado por eso me fui a vivir con él, pero él es más fuerte de lo que muchos creen a aprendido a salir adelante y ha podido encontrar el amor de nuevo, mi padre siempre me trato con amor y nunca me cuestiono por qué no me oponía a la relación que tenía mi madre con su "amante" y eso es algo que Jacob nunca entendió y me alejo de mi familia poco a poco, yo les hablaba cada que podía pero a él nunca le pareció y creo que todo exploto esta noche, porque comenzó a acorralarme dejándome tendida en el suelo mientras su mano impactaba en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y yo solo trataba de huir de sus golpes, pero en más de una ocasión me volvió a aprisionar tomándome de la ropa por eso es que me la rasgo, gritándome que además me vestía como una cualquiera y que invitaba a los hombres a que se acercaran a mí, después no sé cómo paso, pero me pude poner de pie y cogí un jarrón que tenía a la mano y se lo estrelle en la cabeza haciendo que el callera y aproveche para salir corriendo llegando hasta aquí, no sabía a donde ir no tenía ni dinero ni nada, pero el único lugar al que llego a mi mente fue tu casa, recordé cuando me contaste que vivías aquí con tus padres y me diste tu dirección para que visitara a tu madre para que pudiera platicar de ella sobre libros porque a ella también le encantaban – me dijo abrazándose a mí, pero ahora la notaba más relajada, ahora estaba tranquila consigo misma ahora que había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro.

- Trata de descansar, mañana será un día nuevo con ello empezaras una vida nueva en la que espero ser parte importante – le dije besando dulcemente sus labios.

- Mmm, me dijo cerrando sus parpados, se notaba cansada, pero de repente abrió los ojos ampliamente espantada a lo que me alarmo – que paso, todo está bien – la trate de calmar.

- Edward, tus padres donde están, saben que estoy acá, que van a pensar de mí por venir a acostarme con su hijo siendo yo mayor y casada – me dijo espantada.

- Shhh, no te preocupes que ellos no están aquí y no le vamos a decir si tú quieres que nos acostamos juntos, pero ellos saben de mis sentimientos hacia ti y me apoyan siempre y cuando tu respondas mis sentimientos y no destruya tu matrimonio, pero me atrevo a decir que correspondes a mis sentimientos y no soy el causante, al menos por completo de arruinar tu matrimonio – le dije abrazándola preparándome para acomodarla en la cama y que durmiera un poco.

- Claro que correspondo a tus sentimientos, te amo Edward y si para poder estar a tu lado tengo que volver a pasar por lo mismo lo haría sin pensarlo – me dijo besándome dulcemente.

- Yo también te amo Bella y nunca permitiré que nadie te ponga las manos encima – le dije arropándola en mi cama, era como una de mis fantasías hecha realidad, tener a la mujer de mi vida en mi cama, no me lo podía yo creer, lo malo era que no podría compartir la cama con ella, al menos hasta que pudiéramos hacer público nuestro amor y ella así me lo pidiera, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para sanar y yo se daría.

- Edward no te vayas, duerme aquí conmigo, no quiero tener pesadillas – me dijo abriendo las cobijas invitándome a estar a su lado y no me lo tuvo que decir dos veces cuando ya estaba a su lado, por ella iría y vendría del infierno de rodillas si así me lo pidiera, me acomode a su lado y ella se aferró a mi pecho suspirando y cerrando sus ojos al instante, yo por mi parte no podía cerrar mis ojos, estaba perdido viéndola dormir tan tranquila en mi pecho, se veía tranquila y hasta feliz, una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba sus labios a pesar de dormir – Edward – dijo claramente así que pensé que estaría despierta, pero me apretó más fuerte y suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados, ella hablaba dormida, mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho de felicidad, hasta dormida me llamaba – te amo, Edward – dijo en un suave mormullo.

- Yo también te amo, mi hermosa Bella – le dije besando sus cabellos sintiendo como mis parpados comenzaban a pesar y con gusto caería a los brazos de Morfeo para poder reunirme con Bella en nuestros sueños, pero una luz de una automóvil llamo mi atención, no esperaba que mis padres llegaran aun, no era muy tarde pero había algo que no me agradaba del todo, aun así salí de la cama zafándome con cuidado de los brazos de Bella y decidí bajar a hablar con ellos de una vez, explicándoles él porque estaba la mujer de mis sueños en mi cama. Baje esperando a escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero esta no se abría, así que me asome por una de las ventanas y afuera no estaban mis padres… estaba Jacob buscando por donde entrar, como demonios sabia donde vivía y que Bella estaba aquí, no quería despertarla y volver a angustiarla, así que salí a su encuentro.

- Maldito mocoso, vine por mi mujer así que déjame pasar – me dijo a penas me asome por la puerta.

- Ella no está aquí y aunque lo estuviera no te dejaría verla – le dije saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, para que no entrara. Tenía que protegerla de ese tipo que decía ser su marido.

- Mira no tengo paciencia ni tiempo que perder, voy a ver a mi mujer te guste o no – me dijo tratando de empujarme, pero no me pudo mover de donde estaba plantado.

- Ya te dije que no está aquí, así que ahora le pido de la manera más amable que se retire de mi casa antes de que colme mi paciencia – le dije sintiendo como la ira me invadía de nuevo al recordar los golpes de mi dulce Bella.

- No digas estupideces y no creo que no esté aquí, así que muévete, que de seguro ha de estar enredada en las sabanas donde hace poco estabas tú, crees que no sé cómo son las mujeres como ella, es una zorra y ahora tu eres su juguetito, pero en cuanto de aburra de ti, regresara a mi lado, porque se habrá cansado de abrirte la piernas – me dijo burlescamente.

- Como te atreves a hablar así de una mujer, tu eres un poco hombre que no se meceré el amor de ser tan puro como ella – le escupí las palabras ya furioso por que la insultara de esa manera.

- Tu que sabes, si te conformas con las migajas que ella te deja después de estar con un hombre de verdad – dijo señalándose a sí mismo y no pude más que soltar una carcajada por lo que acaba de decir – es la última vez que te lo digo, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa y dame a mi mujer, porque ahora si se pasó de perra – dijo tocándose un poco la cabeza donde me supongo le había golpeado.

- Ya te dije que te largaras – le dije avanzando hacia él.

- Si así es como lo quieres – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, antes de soltar el primer golpe que fácilmente pude esquivar, para después golpearlo de lleno en el rostro haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y volviera arremeter empujándome con todo su cuerpo haciendo que ambos cayéramos y comenzáramos a rodar tratando de darnos golpes, me llego a dar un par de buenos golpes en las costillas, pero no me quede atrás golpeando de lleno su hígado haciendo que se doblara del dolor y aproveche para ponerme de pie y levantarlo por la camisa mientras lleno de ira golpeaba su rostro sin compasión esquivando los golpes que trataba de propinarme.

- Edward detente! – escuche un grito… era mi madre y me quede estático y Jacob aprovecho para volver a golpearme tirándome al suelo, volviendo a abrir mi labio mezclándose la sangre de mi labio con la de mi nariz.

- Alto ahí, quien es usted que hace a estas horas de la noche en mi casa, molestando a mi familia – le dijo mi padre a Jacob que se encargó de someterlo por la espalda mientras mi madre me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y sacaba un pañuelo para poder limpiarme las heridas.

- Solo vine por mi esposa, así que le suplicaría que me dejarla llevarla conmigo a su casa – dijo Jacob controlándose tratando de sonar tranquilo y convencer a mi padre.

- Y puedo saber porque cree que su esposa está aquí en mi casa? – le pregunto mi padre.

- Porque se revuelca con su hijo, ahora lo sé – dijo Jacob mirándome con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

- No seas un cobarde poco hombre y acepta que tu mujer te dejo por tus maltratos – le escupí en la cara y creo que mi padre entendió de quien hablábamos, él estaba en contra de la violencia al igual que mi madre ya que ella misma había vivido en un hogar violento, bajo los golpes de su padre y después su antiguo marido.

- Esme, cariño puedes hacer el favor de llamar a la policía por favor – le pidió mi padre a mi madre mientras se encargaba de someter a Jacob – ahora señor, no le permito que venga a mi casa a importunar a mi familia y si la señora Swan se encuentra bajo nuestro cuidado es por su bien y usted tendrá que responder por sus actos – le dijo mi padre a Jacob para después de casi cinco minutos viéramos llegar una patrulla que se encargó de llevarse a Jacob a delegación a donde nos tendríamos que presentar también.

- Edward estas bien? – me pregunto angustiada mi madre.

- Tranquila mama, estoy bien no pasó nada, gracias por llegar no me hubiera creído capaz de detenerme – le dije abrazándola sintiendo como me reconfortaba.

- Hijo, Bella está aquí? – me pregunto mi padre, viéndome de manera un poco acusadora, creo que sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos.

- Si, está en mi recamara durmiendo, creo que será mejor que la despertemos y vayamos a levantar la denuncia de una vez y de paso me gustaría que la revisaras, ya me encargue de curar algunas de sus heridas, pero me gustaría saber que no tiene nada mas – le dije a mi padre quien me miro de manera rara, entramos a la casa y mi madre fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de café, mientas subía a mi habitación con mi padre y suavemente trate de despertar a Bella.

- Edward, que pasa? – me pregunto adormilada.

- Bella, cariño tienes que levantarte por favor – le pedí suavemente mientras se enderezaba y prendía una lamparita – oh Edward por dios que te paso, mira nada mas como estas, de seguro es por mi culpa… él está aquí? – me pregunto con miedo.

- Bella, tranquila Edward está bien, me permites que te pueda revisar? – le pregunto mi padre haciéndose notar, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que hablo y se puso roja.

- Yo, lo siento mucho señor, no quería meter en problemas a su hijo, pero… - se trataba de explicar Bella mientras se levantaba y trataba de buscar su ropa, ya que solo tenía puesta una de mis playeras que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus cremosos muslos.

- Shh, Bella todo está bien, solo quiero revisarte y tendremos que ir a la delegación a levantar una demanda contra quien te hizo eso – le dijo mi padre tocándola con mucho cuidado por uno de sus cardenales de su rostro que se comenzaba a inflamar.

- Auch – se quejó Bella cuando mi padre la comenzó a revisar.

- Lo siento sé que te duele, pero por fortuna no es nada grave, donde más tienes golpes aparte del rostro y los brazos? – le pregunto mi padre y ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a subir la playera poniéndose de espaldas a mi padre mostrándole más marcas que tenía en la espalda – oh por dios, cariño no te preocupes que nos encargaremos de que estés bien, nada malo te volverá a pasar – le dijo mi padre ayudándola a acomodarse de nuevo la camiseta y después escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta para dar paso a mi madre que llevaba una bandeja con café y galletas.

- Hola Bella, sentimos mucho lo que te paso – le dijo mi madre dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y dándonos una taza a cada uno.

- Lo siento mucho señora, sé que no debería de estar aquí, que soy una mujer casada y entendería si no me quisiera a lado de su hijo – le dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

- No Bella, no me puedes dejar – le dije antes de tomar su mano entre las mías y besarlas con amor.

- Yo no te puedo juzgar Bella, en el amor no se puede mandar y si tú quieres a mi hijo nosotros te apoyamos, pero primero debemos de ayudarte a sanar los golpes tanto los del cuerpo como los de aquí – le dijo mi madre poniendo una mano en el corazón de Bella.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Bella abrazando a mi madre, sé que quería decir algo mas pero no lo dijo y yo no la presionaría.

- Bueno creo que debemos de irnos para acabar con esto cuanto antes – dijo mi padre llevándose a mi madre con él.

- Mama, espera – le dije antes de que salieran.

- Que paso Edward? – me pregunto volviéndose hacia mí.

- Bueno… veras, tendrás algo de ropa que prestarle a Bella no creo que se vea muy bien que se presente con una de mis camisetas – le dije sintiendo como hasta yo me sonrojaba.

- Que paso con su ropa? – pregunto mi padre, viéndome de la misma manera de hace un rato.

- La tire a la basura, venia en muy mal estado, rota y manchada de sangre – les dije rápidamente y mi madre se puso pálida, solo asintió y salió regresando poco después con una poco de ropa para que Bella se la pusiera y solo le dio un suave gracias y nos dejaron solos.

- Gracias Edward, no sé qué haría sin ti – me dijo Bella abrazándome y dándome un beso lleno de amor y gratitud.

- Lo correcto sería, que haría yo sin ti, ya verás que juntos vamos a salir adelante y con ayuda de mis padres nada malo va a pasar – le dije ayudándola a salir de la cama y darle su espacio para que se cambiara mientras yo hacía lo mismo en el baño. Una vez que estuvimos listos, nos fuimos a la comisaria donde ya nos esperaban para que se rindieran las declaraciones pertinentes.

- Buenas noches oficial, venimos a hacer las declaraciones para el caso del señor Jacob Black – dijo mi padre al hombre de edad media que estaba en la recepción.

- Buenas noches, Jacob Black, acusado de violencia intrafamiliar, allanamiento de morada y escándalo en la vía publica – leyó el oficial.

- Así es oficial, el mismo – contesto mi padre.

- Quien levanta la denuncia? – pregunto el oficial.

- Yo, Carlisle Cullen ya que fue mi casa a la fue a perturbar – dijo mi padre.

- Y de violencia intrafamiliar, quien levanta la acusación? – pregunto el oficial.

- Isabella Swan, esposa de Jacob Black – dijo Bella haciéndose notar, en ese momento apareció un oficial de buen tamaño, moreno, cabello corto negro igual que sus ojos que nos analizaban a todos.

- Buenas noches – saludo y se dirigió al oficial – John me informan que aquí está un hombre llamado Jacob Black quiero saber porque está aquí – exigió saber lo que me hizo pensar que el tipo tenía contactos en este lugar y no creo que dudaría en usarlos, pero yo no lo permitiría.

- Claro que si Sam, de hecho aquí estas personas son las que levantaron la denuncia – dijo el oficial de nombre Jonh.

- Oh, ya veo gracias – le dijo al oficial antes de volverse para encararnos – buenas noches soy el comandante Sam Uley me gustaría que pasáramos a mi oficina para ponerme al tanto de este asunto – dijo el oficial refiriéndose más que nada a mi padre al tiempo que evaluaba la gravedad de mis golpes y me supuse que se ponía a sacar conclusiones.

- Claro que si oficial – dijo mi padre y los tres lo seguimos a su oficina ya que mi madre nos esperaba en el auto debido a que estos lugares no le traían muy buenos recuerdos que digamos.

- Ahora si me gustaría saber a qué deben los cargos que se le atañen – dijo Sam tomando asiento frente un escritorio repleto de papeles y comenzaba a leer el expediente que le había facilitado el guardia anterior – Bella Swan - exclamo Sam concentrándose de repente en Bella lo que me dio a entender que la conocía de algún lugar.

- Soy yo – contesto Bella de repente insegura y tensa.

- Por dios, deja que se entere de esto Charly y va a querer venir a matarlo si se le ocurrió ponerte una mano encima – dijo Sam, me perdí quien demonios es Charly.

- Conoces a Charly? – pregunto abriendo en desmesura los ojos.

- Claro que sí, de seguro no me recuerdas, solíamos ir de pesca con tu padre y Harry – dijo Sam – ese maldito lastimo a la hija del Jefe Charly?

- Si – admitió Bella en voz baja y ahora entendía quién era Charly, él es el padre de Bella mi futuro suegro, un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, su padre es policía.

- No te preocupes pequeña, yo personalmente me hare cargo de que ese infeliz pague por lo que te hizo, vamos a tomar tu declaración y haremos que un médico te revise – dijo Sam a lo que Bella simplemente asintió con resignación.

Un par de horas después cansados y fastidiados salimos de ese lugar y Bella le hizo prometer Sam que no le diría nada a su padre para que este no se preocupara, a lo que a regañadientes acepto.

- Creo que aquí se inicia una nueva etapa de mi vida – dijo de repente recargada sobre mi pecho adormilada.

- Que quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto dudoso, no entendía a que se refería.

- A que quiero empezar de cero, quiero ser una nueva Bella que sale adelante y que nunca más va a permitir que le pongan una mano encima porque no estoy dispuesta a pasar por el mismo infierno – dijo Bella con mucha seguridad, pero por sus palabras no parecía que me contemplara en sus planes futuros y ese pensamiento me causo un dolor en el pecho – sabes no me había alegrado tanto el saber que el curso de literatura ya está en su parte final y ya no seré mas tu profesora – me dijo muy emocionada, no se daba cuenta que con cada palabra que decía me estaba matando – espero que el divorcio se tramite rápido y sin complicaciones, porque no creo poder fingir por mucho tiempo que solo eres uno de mis alumnos, quiero que el mundo sepa que estoy a lado del mejor hombre del mundo y que solo me perteneces a mí – dijo Bella besando de repente mis labios con mucho amor y mi pecho estallo de felicidad.

- Solo te pertenezco a ti – le dije correspondiendo su beso, prometiéndole silenciosamente que siempre estaría a su lado y la cuidaría para que nunca más tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a ella así como mi padre lo hace con mi madre dejándole claro todos los días de mi vida que todo mi ser y mi corazón le pertenecían solo a ella.

Fin

**Hola soy yo de nuevo dejandoles el final, espero que les haya gustado y para quienes leen "Seras ****mía****" espero no tardar mas en actualizar porque he tenido un par de problemillas técnicos.**

**Hasta la próxima. Aprovecho también para invitarlas a que se pasen por mis ademas historias y una historia que es una adaptación que estoy por comenzar a subir.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
